Talk:Eglantis: Unquestioned Answers/@comment-24431601-20150403062008
Each of the Eglantian gods would have a deck specifically built for them. The deck could be much better, but it's like an Intro deck or whatever. Donteadus: Mono-White Artifacts! Play a low-cost creature or two, then throw shittons of Equipments onto it until your 1/1 Human SOldier is now an 18/18 trample vigilance lifelink! The forge of Donteadus forges only the most powerful of weapons, and armed with them, you can never fail. Turferon: Mono-Green Ramp! Mana ramp quickly to drop massive fatties early, then smash their face in with green beasts and colorless Eldrazi! The hammer of Turferon always falls, always crushes, always wins - It's only a matter of how long. Aquarious: Mono-Blue Board Control! While it has some counterspell, it's mostly just mid-costed creatures to swing with. Do they have creatures to block with? Not anymore! Use instants and sorceries to return to their hand or even to the top of that player's library, their pesky creatures! They won't be able to get blockers out fast enough, and they never have the chance to actually attack! No matter how big and strong you are, the ocean is always bigger and stronger. Destructus: Mono-Red Burn! Fire and lightning everywhere! Some of it at the opponent's life total, some at their creatures. EIther way, nothing will stop your blasts of fire, nor your low-cost high-power creatures! The opponent may be powerful, but their power is simply fuel for the fire god's everburning flame! Darktew: Mono-Black Lifedrain! Creatures of all different costs, for Darktew doesn't discriminate. Feel free to just attack all the time. THeir attackers wil often just get killed with our black killspells. Whatever does hit you, the power of darkness will commonly just restore anyhow! They cannot fight what they cannot see. ANd how does one see in the realm of infinite darkness? Zeia: Green-White Legions! Create swarms of tiny creature tokens with which to bring your opponent down with sheer number. It doesn't matter how big their creatures are, because you'll have too many for them to ever handle. It doesn't matter how many they have - You'll have even more! Freezius: White-Blue Tapping! Enchantments keep creatures either unable to attack or block, or tapped forever in their prison of ice! This gives you plenty of time to bash their faces in. After all, their cstuff is irelevant when it can't do anything. Heledir: White-Red Aggro! Heledir knows that their creatures are merely slaves - It's the other player who's corrupt! Exiling stuff is used to free the creatures of this wretched place, then swing with high-power, low-cost creatures! All burn is engineered to go right to the opponent's life total, not to the creatures - No mercy! Telimacil: White-Black Mass-Keywords! Cards that read "Creatures you control have effect" are abundant in this deck! All else that's needed is the creatures themselves, and some Black killspells to deal with their pesky creatures. Your creatures have skills the opponents couldn't ever think up, and with that, their creatures won't dare to block your flying, double strike, trample, deathtouch, intimidate, lifelink, haste 5/5 for 3 mana... Not any of the 6 of them... Sangwa: Green-Blue Gas! Green gases pump up your deadly creatures, while blue gases sedate their creatures and make them worhtless. The lord of both poisonous concoctions and enhancing chemicals will never fail you. She always has a new serum up her sleeve with which to solve any problem. ANd with the solution to any problem, there comes the solution to your opponent's plans: Counterspelling them! Maet: Green-Red DURRRRR! Drop creatures, use things that make all your creatures bigger, and let the beatdown commence! Keep some blockers back to ensure that they don't try to make a comeback while your squad is out wrecking their faces. Most of the other gods have complex strategies, but this is micromanagement: ALl you need are some awesome creatures and more awesome things with which to make them unbeatable! Leuca: Green-Black Sneaking! Black spells kill all their stuff so that green creatures can slither in and strike the helpless opponents. Oh, do you have something bigger? NOT ANYMORE! The goddess of wealth is greedy, and will stop at nothing to steal the victory. Izurdeen: Blue-Red Gain Control! Why use your own stuff when you can use your opponents'? Red magic steals their creatures "for just one turn." But of course, you sacrifice those creatures while udner your control with effects that need that as a cost! Blue magic steals really good stuff forever, and counterspells everything we can't steal. Lulzio: Blue-Black LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Black kill spells murder their creatures, while blue counterspells deal with everything else. THe deck almost does nothing on itself... Only because when the opponent can't do anything, you barely need anything to win! Troll their life total to death, grief their spells, and make them ragequit every game! Diomedes: Red-Black DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! The God of War doesn't nessecarily want the opponent dead super fast. After all, that means the carnage end early! Mostg brun spells in the deck are engineered to kill their creature gruesomely, as are the black killspells. Masters of war can deal with the opponent, their blades gleamng with the glory of countless dead! Blah blah blah, we have control, we outnumber you, blah blah... How does all thaqt matter when you're F*CKING DEAD?! MUAHAHAHA!